


Party Pooper

by ScientistSalarian



Category: Mass Effect: Andromeda
Genre: Banter, F/M, Oral Sex, Rough Sex, Smut, Tumblr Prompt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-18
Updated: 2017-07-18
Packaged: 2018-12-03 21:11:45
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,766
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11540520
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ScientistSalarian/pseuds/ScientistSalarian
Summary: This is a prompt I was given on Tumblr to use the line "I may seem like an angry person on the surface, but deep inside I’m actually angrier" for Evfra/Sara. Gratuitous smut ensues.





	Party Pooper

“Hey party pooper, what are you doing over here all by yourself?” Sara asked in an overly chipper tone.

 

Evfra looked over at her unamused. “What…is a ‘party pooper’?” He seemed concerned by the odd turn of phrase. He attempted to parse through the meaning of the words but found himself even more confused and slightly disgusted by what he came up with.

 

“It means someone who ruins a party by not having a good time.” Sara explained. “I’m just teasing. I have to admit, I was hoping you might get drunk and bust out some killer dance moves though.”

 

Evfra just stared at her. It was a mixture of annoyance and curiosity that was woven throughout his face. When he’d first met her her found her overbearing and rather obnoxious. The more he spent time with her though, the more he started finding her fascinating. He wondered what made her tick, what kept her spirits so high through everything she had endured in Andromeda? These were the questions that plagued his mind when he thought about her, which was more often than he’d like to admit. “Maddening” was another word he would use to describe her, especially when she seemed the have the uncanny ability to be able to unashamedly flirt with him while utterly aggravating him at the same time.

 

“I will not be doing any dancing, drunken or otherwise.” he scoffed. He folded his arms tightly against his chest and let his eyes wander over her for a brief moment.

 

Sara gently poked his elbow and her grin faded to a disapproving frown. “Isn’t this a party to celebrate having all the vaults up and running and the Archon destroyed? I’d think you’d be jumping for joy.”

 

He continued his icy stare as she insisted upon taunting him for his lack of desire to participate in the festivities. “What, in all the time that you’ve known me, would make you think that I’m someone who ‘jumps for joy’?” The words left his lips flatly but it only egged her on more.

 

“Ah sorry, is this more your style? ‘I’m Evfra, I may seem like an angry person on the surface, but deep inside I’m actually angrier.’” She said the words in her best impression of his growly tone and she puffed up her chest and folded her arms mimicking his current stance. She braced herself for an onslaught of abject hostility in response, but instead he said nothing.

 

Evfra was stunned into silence. He didn’t know whether to berate her or to indulge her in her childish mockery. A particularly wicked thought crossed his mind though and he grabbed a leaf from a nearby tree and held it against the back of his head simulating Sara’s ponytail. “I’m Sara Ryder and I like to antagonize people instead of just admitting to their face that I’m attracted to them.” His eyes were locked onto hers and she immediately turned a warm shade of red. She opened her mouth to answer but not a single sound emerged. She stood there in shock realized she’d just been bested at her own game. Evfra tossed the leaf aside in a display of victory and turned to walk away.

 

“I…wait…how long have you known?” she sputtered after him as he started to wander even further from the party.

 

Evfra slowed his pace allowing her to catch up to him. He looked straight-forward and kept walking, refusing to acknowledge her presence. Seeing her get so flustered over him give him a selfish sense of satisfaction. They followed a path that led them out of the main city center where people were drinking and dancing, and into the wilds of Aya. Sara was still desperately trying to get him to answer her questions but he remained stoic. Finally they reached a grassy area under a large tree and Evfra stood with his back against the trunk, arms still crossed against his chest. “So it’s true then?” He asked in a cocky voice as if he already knew the answer.

 

“Were you just guessing back there?” She was skeptical and he was making sure to be even harder to read than usual.

 

“Maybe.” He was purposely giving her a non-answer to frustrate her even more. He studied her facial expressions and her little nervous habits. She was absentmindedly playing with the zipper on her shirt and occasionally fidgeted with her omni-tool.

 

“You bastard.” She muttered under her breath. He still hadn’t given any indication of whether the feeling was mutual and she was beginning to wonder if she should just leave Aya, and perhaps the entire Andromeda galaxy itself, to escape her potential embarrassment if it turned out he wasn’t interested.

 

“What was that?” Evfra asked gruffly.

 

“You heard what I said.” She shot back defiantly. There it was, that little spark that made her so alluring to him. For someone who was always so affable, she certainly was quick to defend herself with a few sharp words. “Are you doing this just to toy with me?” The words were a pointed accusation.

 

“Only if you’ll admit that mocking me and trying to get me to dance back there was you toying with me.” He sneered back at her. She shot him a deadly glare that served as the answer to his question. For what seemed like the longest moment of their lives they just stared at one another in an obstinate show of dominance. Evfra reached out and grabbed her hand and pulled her roughly against him. “I know you think this is fun and I’ll admit that I’ve found it somewhat amusing, but I prefer a more straightforward approach. If you want something from me Ryder, just say it.”

 

He gripped her hand tightly in his own and she held her body flush against his. She touched his chest lightly and looked up at him eyes flashing, “You first, Evfra.” She hissed.

 

He grabbed her by the waist with his other arm and hoisted her up. He took a step away from the tree so she could wrap her legs around him. He let go of the hand he had taken earlier and took her chin between his thumb and forefinger. He could tell from how tightly her legs were wrapped around him that she wanted him desperately. He closed his eyes and kissed her hard. She held on to his broad shoulders and let herself get lost in the sensation of his lips against hers. Her mouth craved the heat of his breath and the taste of his tongue. He allowed her to indulge in both, and he let out a deep growl. He broke off their kiss but not before grazing his teeth across her bottom lip.

 

Sara held on tighter, her round eyes peered at him, begging for more. He saw the way she looked at him and it aroused something that had been long dormant within him. Every ounce of his being had been engulfed by the needs of the Resistance. He had found himself thinking of nothing but how to defeat the kett day after day. Although thoughts of her had definitely begun to seep into his mind from time to time, he never allowed himself to want her, not like this. He’d had a mission and that was his top priority. Now that things were calming down, perhaps it was ok to allow for a bit of indulgence. He glanced around to make sure they were alone before deciding what to do next. He set her back down on the ground but he didn’t let go of her. He ran his hands up her shirt and tugged it off. The cool nighttime air on Aya sent a chill across her bare skin and she instinctively huddled in close to Evfra for warmth. He stroked her back while capturing her lips in another kiss. This time he was gentle, more sensual than before. Sara let her fingers run along the ridges and valleys of the back of his head and neck. She found his skin warm and soft to the touch. She craved more of it against her bare torso. She pulled gently on his rofjinn and then slowly removed everything but his pants. She unhooked her bra, let it fall away from her chest, and held him tightly. They stood there quietly reveling in one another’s alien bodies.

 

Evfra’s hands gently caressed her breasts. He squeezed them and kneaded them and she moaned softly. She reached up and ran curious fingertips along the structure of his upper body. He took in a sharp breath. It had been too long since someone had touched him like that and he craved more of it. Sara’s fingers trailed down his chest and undid his belt. She paused for a moment and gave him a smug little expression of satisfaction. “And here I always kind of thought you found me irritating.”

 

“You’re incredibly irritating.” He responded, “What’s more irritating though, is that I enjoy it.” He watched intently as she released him from his belt.

 

Sara unzipped his pants and let them drop to the ground. She knelt down in front of him and kissed her way up his thick angaran thighs. Her hands enjoyed them almost as much as her lips and tongue. She kissed and licked her way up his inner thighs and around to his to his waist. Evfra removed his underwear finally freeing his throbbing erection. Sara stroked it before tasting the smooth skin. As soon as her tongue met his cock, he rolled his head back in pleasure. Sara began sucking on him while pumping his shaft with her hand. He tasted good and she savored every inch of him. He gripped her ponytail tightly and ordered her to keep going. She was more than happy to oblige. Her tongue flicked against his sensitive head as her mouth worked as much of his length as she could handle. It took all his willpower to finally stop her. He wasn’t nearly ready to cum yet.

 

Evfra laid their clothes out over the ground and placed Sara on top of them. He took her pants off roughly and tore her underwear off of her body. He could smell how much she needed him as soon as she was completely naked. With one leg in each hand he held her open before burying his face between her legs. She cried out immediately. He drank her in, lapping at her clit greedily before plunging his tongue deep within her. He had never tasted anything quite like her before. He wanted to worship her like this as long as she would allow it. He explored her with his tongue until he found her clit once again. She called out his name and he continued sucking on it until she reached orgasm. It flooded her body in an instant overriding any other sensation she was feeling. Her core grew hot and her legs felt weak as she succumbed to intense pleasure he gave her. Sara sighed as he licked his way up her body until he was on top of her.

 

Her orgasm did nothing to slake her desire for him and she looked at him longingly. He let the tip of his cock tease her before pressing into her. She lifted her hips to meet him and he let his cock slide into her. He was larger than she was used to but he wasn’t uncomfortable. She gripped his ass and encouraged him to take her deeper. “Forget that I’m human, Evfra. Just have your way with me.” She begged. Evfra didn’t hesitate to give her what she asked for. He took her roughly and began thrusting in and out of her as hard as he could.

 

“Is that how you like it, human?” He asked in a dark tone, emphasizing the last word. He wasn’t about to forget that she was human, he just no longer cared.

 

“God yes…” she sighed, barely able to speak. The way his body slammed into her over and over was almost too much to handle. She felt herself close to climax once again and her body tensed up. She closed her eyes trying hard not to scream. Her hands gripped his ass firmer than before. Evfra loved the feeling of her hands digging into his flesh as he took her. She was hot and slick inside and he found himself getting close to his own orgasm. Her moans were growing louder and more urgent and he continued the same rhythmic paceuntil she came once again. He kissed her again before rolling them both over so she could be on top.

 

“Think you can do even half as well for me as I’ve just done for you?” It was a challenge, and an arrogant one at that. She cursed at him and kissed him indignantly. Sara straddled him and took him inside her once again. This time she moved agonizingly slowly against his cock. She was punishing him for being so conceited.

 

“You really think you’re that much better than me, don’t you?” She asked haughtily. Evfra didn’t answer her knowing how much it irked her. She moved up and down on his cock in a tantalizingly measured pace. She was teasing herself as much as she was teasing him now.

 

Finally she decided she was done toying with him and started riding him hard. The sudden change in pace sent a shiver throughout his body. He groaned quietly as she fucked him vigorously. He reached for her breasts, playing with them as she pleasured herself on his length. She heard him inhale sharply and she knew she had him at her mercy. She fucked him as hard as she could and he called out her name wildly. She stopped just before he could finally have sweet release though. “Still think I don’t know what to do with you?” she asked with a cocky attitude dripping from every word.

 

“Now I just think you’re cruel.” He replied coarsely. “And I do enjoy a cruel woman.” He pressed his face against her ear saying the last few words in a deep husky voice.

 

She hovered over him now, not allowing him to penetrate her. Sara kissed him and nibbled her way down his neck. He loved how her teeth nipped at his sensitive ridges. She gazed at him, enjoying the sight of his naked body lying before her; hers to do with as she pleased. She gave him one more kiss before taking him. Sara once again found the rhythm that had brought him so tortuously close to release before, but this time she mercifully kept going as he began to call her name. She took him hard as he let out a deep growl. His body shuddered at the force of the orgasm that shot throughout him. To finally have the release he so craved, overtook him. He didn’t want to feel anything else but her heat wrapped around his girth. He’d never felt anything so pleasurable in his life and he was grateful that she didn’t stop until she’d brought herself to climax one last time. Even though he was completely spent, he still wasn’t ready to give up the sensation of her body. Once the waves of her final orgasm died down she climbed off of him and curled up as close as she could manage.

 

Evfra sat up and pulled her back in against his chest, wrapping his arms around her waist. She sighed and leaned her head against him. Neither was was ready to give up the warmth of the other’s embrace. He moved her hair to one side and pressed his lips against the back of her neck. She hummed in approval and snuggled in closer. They sat there in silence for a long time exchanging soft touches and tender kisses.

 

Eventually, Evfra wrapped his rofjinn around her shoulders and whispered gruffly in her ear, “We should probably get back before anyone notices we were gone.” He was reluctant but he knew they couldn’t stay out there all night. They each grabbed their clothes off the ground and got dressed. Evfra kissed her lips one last time before leading her back to the party where the music and dancing were still in full swing. Before parting ways he touched her shoulder and said “Next time will be in my bed, instead of on the ground.”

 

Sara just smiled bit her lip. She would definitely be counting down the hours until “next time”.


End file.
